After the Ordeal
by Gh0sst
Summary: Maya comes home after her work with killing Bin Laden. She meets up with Dan and both agree to take a break, maybe forever, and possibly together. Will their relationship happen, and if it does, will it stick? Maybe a marriage in the end, we'll see. M for swearing, and other things, maybe. Previously titled ZERO DARK THIRTY Maya and Dan
1. Chapter 1

**I watched it again last night, and thought it'd be cool to write this. I don't own Zero Dark Thirty. Please don't flame. I know that Maya is OOC for she probably wouldn't give in to love that soon.**

* * *

"Dan." Maya's voice was no longer the hard, cold, stony one he had won for the last twelve years. Her face lost years, the bright energy found its way once more into her stony eyes, the strong facade gone.

"Yeah?" He said in his usual carefree tone. His piercing gaze never slipping from where they lay, on her face. At least he paid attention. She had to admit that it had been hard on several cases, but she had been abstinent throughout the last decade and some more. She had to admit she was fond of Dan, of how no matter what torture rooms he was out in, for the detainees, he would retain his humanity.

Although harsh, he also could be gentle. She was a CIA agent. She wasn't supposed to be falling head over heels for someone, but sometimes, no matter how old, hormones take control.

"You going to say something?" He asked. She could never place his accent, but she knew that it was important to his personality, his character. She just couldn't tell him her feelings but she knew that it was her only shot at a happy ever after.

"Oh." She stuttered. She never stutters, no matter who it is. And it's been that way for over 30 years now. Dan was something special if that was how she was feeling.

"It's good to see you. I haven't had a nice talk with you in years." She managed, before letting her face turn to crimson. "You know, since I left, I always wished that I could come back. If I had been there, I may have been able to stop Jessica from dying. It is my fault you know." He said. Dan was the most depressed that she had ever seen him in.

"Did you like Jessica?" She asked. Her hot colleague and friend was bound to have many hookups, especially since she had asked the question that one night so long ago. She truly still was 'the girl that never fuck'.

"What's not too like?" He asked. She suddenly felt a bit of bitterness well up in her chest.

"Just asking." She said, as normal as she could, some coldness creeping back into her voice.

"To tell you the truth, since the day you came, my life changed." He said. A glimmer of hope welled up in her, maybe he felt something back.

"Cool. I guess I have as well." She said, trying her hardest to control her emotions. "Maya. Tell me what you think. About me." He requested.

His voice was now pleasant, no longer slightly mocking as usual. No longer the sweet-talker, but a guy, a guy she was sweet on.

"Want to head to my house?" He asked. "Sure." She said, as she followed him. They quietly walked over to his car. It was a Lamborghini, almost identical to the one he had gotten in a bid to help her succeed in finding Osama Bin Laden.

Getting in, she realized that on his mirror, he had put the photo of him and her smiling at the camera. She blushed; it was good knowing that he never had forgotten about her.

"In the last decade, I spent most of my time in D.C. getting powerful influences to help you with your task. I knew you could do it. Else I wouldn't do shit for you." He said softly.

She knew she loved him very much, but would he shun her if she told? She was a strong woman, but spending years alone in the CIA had given her no nerves or confidence in the romantic aspect of her life.

"That's nice of you." She said. "You bet. And the funny thing is that right now I got money riding up for that job. Sharing with you would be cool." He said. At least he didn't hoard all the pride and fame in being the homeland based guy who did the task as well.

"I think I want to just settle down and have a normal life. The Bin Laden thing was fucking tiring." She finally said. "That's two of us there." Dan finished. Perhaps they could spend their retirement together?

"I did Iraq, I did many homeland things, some random ones in who knows where, and part of that Bin Laden one." He listed. "Bragger." She said playfully, for the first time in forever. "I did the Bin Laden case, and I did it good." She said, pride in her voice. She was now just a normal person, no longer a Killer, but a woman trying to live her life happily with the man she adored. Yes, she liked him a lot.

"Had enough?" He asked jokingly, almost mockingly. Her face matched her hair color as she realized that she was checking him out. "Um yeah?" She said, unsure of his reaction. "It's cool. So. Home sweet home." He said, as he shut off the car, took the keys and exited.

He lived well, in a huge mansion, plenty of space, considering that she guessed he lived alone, but one could never be too sure.

She followed him in. She saw that he had furnished the house well. "I got an extra room. You're welcome there if you'd like." He offered. She had to agree he was considerate and helped out his friends. But another thing was, was she his friend, or was she more or less?

"Sure." She said briskly. "I wish Jessica were here." He said wistfully. A dark feeling started to come from her chest. "We all do. Her death was uncalled for. It was bullshit. She was supposed to interrogate a mother fucking terrorist for me, and instead, she gets blown up by a fucking suicidal bomber!" Her voice was starting to get loud. "Hey, Just cause I have soundproofed walls doesn't mean you can yell as loud as you can." He smirked. Maya smiled. Dan could always calm her down. She was going to have a normal life, to be with the guy she liked. Life really couldn't go wrong now. Someday, she would come out of her shell and tell him her feelings. But not today.

* * *

**Hope You liked it. If not, oh well. But please leave a review. I wrote it at 2 AM but posted it this morning. And please don't flame.**


	2. Admiting

**Well here is Chapter 2. Sorry it couldn't be longer, but I got dropping grades. If you wanna Beta, then PM me. Enjoy!**

**i don't own Zero Dark Thirty**

* * *

That night Maya did not sleep well. "Dan! Jessica!" She screamed. Her voice frantic as she was stuck in a nightmare. Dan ran over as fast as his legs could carry him. "Maya." He said reassuringly as he gently shook her awake. He didn't have the harsh attitude she had seen in the detainee rooms, but a gentle, almost loving gesture.

"Dan." She whispered. "I'm here." He said. "I dreamed that you and Jessica were dying." She finally said, wary that he would mock her.

"If that were premonition, then I think Jessica's safe." He laughed. Now was a better time than ever. She thought.

"Can you stay with me?" She asked. "Sure." He answered, she loved how easygoing it was for him to accept that she had just dreamed his death.

"I'm only in my thirties, chill, I got a life ahead of me." He stated. Her arms slowly found their ways around him. His arms doing the same. Both seemed to be enjoying the moment. The night was slowly coming to dawn, but neither one wanted it to end. She decided that Dan was comfortable and warm.

She would hold him close and he would not die, he would be spared. Both of them were probably on a hitlist for any extremist groups.

"I've been meaning to tell you that I have an assignment." He said his voice getting darker. "Shit." She said out loud. "Getting attached, are we?" Dan was ever the comedian.

"When do you leave?" I needed to know. "In a few hours. They really don't give us any warnings in advance." Dan was leaving soon he was notified.

"Um Dan?" She asked. "Yeah?" Her heart was beating harder than ever. "I think I love you." She managed, feeling weaker than ever.

"That's funny. You know I think the same thing. Do you think or do you?" He asked. He was the same fun-loving Dan.

Joy fluttered through her heart. Dan loved her back. No more the cold CIA girl, but a teenage fan girl once more.

"Dinner the night I come back okay?" He asked. She was overjoyed, he had asked her on a date. "Sounds like a date." She answered. Hopefully he'd be alive when that date rolled around.

Time Skip

Two months later, Maya heard the garage door open. Night was coming. Instinctively, she took the .44 Magnum that was on Dan's desk.

"Woah there." She heard a familiar voice. "Dan." She breathed. "Missed me?" He asked. "Yeah." He answered. "Random druggie in the Coast Guard." He explained.

"Maya. I think we have a dinner." He smiled, his icy eyes on her.

"Can I get a kiss?" She asked hopefully. "Impatient are we?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Two months since we declared our love." She reminded him. "That doesn't mean no." Dan's face was now coming close to her own. Instinctively, his arms wrapped around his neck and his hair.

His lip made the final move, planting them blissfully on her own lips. The kiss was passionate, yet soft and gentle. His arms wrapped around her waist and back.

As Dan broke it, she whispered, "my first kiss." "I'm sorry I can't say the same." He seemed remorseful. A pang of jealousy hit her. Without second thought, her hand raised and hit him in the cheek. "I guess I deserved that."

"Of course you did." She said content, she would have dominance. "Let's go." Dan said and offered her an elbow.

Maya was on cloud nine. Happiness filled her. Dan was with her, by her side. Ever since they had split, when she stayed in the Middle East while he went back to D.C., she had lost the reassuring presence on her side. The perfect night was going to begin.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please leave a review!**


End file.
